Twas the Chaos Before New Years
by LoveConquers
Summary: A not-so-short one-shot picking up after Twas the Chaos Before Christmas. Brennan and Shalimar attempt a romantic New Year’s Eve together.


Twas the Chaos Before New Years

Disclaimer—Not mine! Mutant X belongs to Tribune and Marvel.

Summary: A not-so-short one-shot picking up after Twas the Chaos Before Christmas. Brennan and Shalimar attempt a romantic New Year's Eve together.

Rating: PG

A/N: I was given a request for a New Years story that included skiing and a winter cabin, so this is what I came up with. :) It's full of predictable humor and cheesy romance, but I had a lot of fun writing it anyway! It helped pass the time at work, and earned me all sorts of strange looks from my co-workers as they walked past my office and saw me laughing all by myself. :) So I hope you enjoy it! Thank you, and Happy New Years!!

Twas the Chaos Before New Years

Her body tingled with awareness as his weight pressed down into hers, breath catching in her throat as she stared into his wide eyes. It was a feeling she was slowly becoming familiar with, and it was a feeling she loved; except now.

"Brennan, get off me." Shalimar groaned as cold seeped into her back. _Never thought she'd say those words_, she snorted wryly. "Brennan," She pushed against his heavy shoulders.

"Sorry, Shal." Brennan blinked in stunned surprise, not quite sure how he got in his current position. One minute he was skiing downhill, the next he was tangled in a mass of limbs and snow.

"And we were doing so well this time," Shalimar bemoaned as she eyed the end of the trail longingly.

"I think we're doing pretty well right now," Brennan smoothly countered, grinning. Now that he was over the initial shock of his fall, he didn't mind their present position one bit. Well, except for the metal tip of a ski digging into his hip. He grunted as he shifted slightly.

"Brennan," Shalimar groaned again, a smile belaying her words. "You're terrible."

He chuckled, bending down and capturing her lips in a brief, snowy kiss, well aware of their audience.

It was New Year's Eve, and they were skiing. It had been Shalimar's idea of a romantic getaway, a snowy mountain resort with cabins complete with free ski lessons and cozy wood-burning fireplaces. Neither had really skied before, their lives on the streets and secret fighting against the evil in the world never really affording them the chance to learn. Being natural athletes, she had been confident it would be an easy adventure they could both do together. _And don't forget about the fireplaces_, Shalimar had reminded him, a teasing glint in her eyes.

_He had yet to see those fireplaces_, Brennan grumpily thought wincing as a shadow loomed over them, cutting off the bright sun that glinted off the snowy fields. _Uh-oh._ He raised his head as Shalimar stifled a laugh, meeting the disapproving eyes of their ski instructor.

"Ah, we fell." Shalimar volunteered the obvious.

"So I see." The woman crossed her beefy arms, frowning at the giggling feral as if it were all her fault. "Please resume your previous positions, you're disrupting the class."

_Previous positions. _Shalimar giggled again, causing the woman's wrinkled face to settle into deeper frown lines. "Sorry," She hastily wiped the smile off her face, shoving against Brennan's shoulders once more as he struggled to stand. With the long skis and sloped boots, his feet seemed to have a mind of their own, and he groaned as his left ski twisted and slid sideways and his right refused to follow. His legs stretched and twisted, and then he fell again. Snow kicked up around him, creating a white cloud as he spit out a mouthful of the fine powder, backside protesting its repeated abuse with sharp stabs of pain.

"Well, you're starting to get better," Shalimar helpfully volunteered, deftly picking up his fallen pole and holding it out to him.

Brennan glared moodily at Shalimar. She was already back on her feet, skis dutifully lined up in the pointed snowplow position they had been trained in. The rest of the class peered over her shoulder, watching, giggling. Brennan extended his glare to the four waiting ten-year olds, groaning as they only giggled harder, hiding their small faces behind snowy mittens.

"Tell me something, Shal," he muttered as he grasped onto the end of his ski pole. "Why does it feel like we are the only adults left in the world needing lessons?" He grunted as she hefted him to his feet. "And why does it feel like I am the only one always falling?"

"Because you are," One little girl looked up from her pink mittens to flash Brennan a shy smile, immediately hiding again as her friends giggled even louder.

"Tsk," The ski instructor clucked her plump tongue at them loudly, eyes noticeably softening as she looked back at Brennan. "Don't worry, honey, you're catching on just fine."

"You see?" Shalimar smiled widely at Brennan. "Just fine."

"I also offer private lessons," The instructor leaned in closer to Brennan, winking briefly and slapping his backside as she slid past him.

"Did you see that?" Brennan's jaw dropped open.

"Always the womanizer," Shalimar teased, eyes dancing.

"Shal!" Brennan sputtered, "She's--she's--" He struggled for words as he stared after the matronly figure, mouth snapping shut as her head turned over her shoulder, waving jauntily when she noticed him watching.

"She's what?" Shalimar grinned back as his flustered gestures.

"Nothing." Brennan crossed his arms, legs wobbling beneath him as his skis threatened to again take off without him. "You're enjoying this way too much."

"Isn't that the idea?" Shalimar's voice dropped as she rested her hands on his chest, brows waggled as she invaded his space, "To have fun?"

Brennan couldn't help but smile back at her antics. "Yeah."

"Yeah." She mimicked his pout, fingers grasping the lapel of his thick coat and tugging his head down for a quick kiss.

"Nice," Brennan licked his lower lip as she pulled away, wanting to taste more of her, eyes darting back down to her smiling lips. She grinned back at him, teasingly pulling away when his head dipped down again.

"Previous positions, please!" The instructor's voice rang sternly towards them, interrupting them.

Brennan rolled his eyes as Shalimar laughing giddily again. She made the mistake of leaning her head against his chest, and with a silent gasp, Brennan felt himself flying backwards. Shalimar stared after him in shock as his arms flailed wildly, dunking as his pole swung towards her. Her own pole swung out, striking Brennan in the knees, and with a strangled cry, he fell over into the snowbank, plopping ungracefully onto his sore backside.

"Need some help?"

Shalimar's laughter died in her throat as she glanced up at the deep voice rumbling in her ear, brows raising as she met a pair of vibrant blue eyes.

_Could this day get any worse?_ Brennan grumbled under his breath when he noticed a tall, muscular man standing confidently behind Shalimar, obviously comfortable in his skis. His throbbing backside answered his silent rumination, and his lips flattened in displeasure. "I'm a ski instructor," Brennan heard the man smoothly inform Shalimar. _Of course you are_. Brennan stared with distaste at the other man. He looked like a Greek god on skis, blonde hair impossibly gold in the glowing sun. He cleared his throat loudly, slight red staining his cheeks when he felt both eyes turn towards him and, too late, he remembered his current position. He lifted his chin anyway.

The instructor's eyes didn't leave Shalimar's face as he nodded condescendingly towards Brennan. "Some people are just slow to catch on."

Shalimar smiled knowingly at Brennan as his eyes narrowed, reaching down a hand to again help him to his feet. "Bren, this is Paul. He's a ski instructor."

"So I heard." Brennan kept his hand on Shalimar's shoulder.

Paul ignored him.

"You know," the man continued, eyes looking Shalimar up and down, "You're too good for this beginner class."

"It's my first time," She informed him, glowing at the praise.

"Really?" The man's brows curled upward, causing Brennan to bristle. He again ignored him. "Well then, you obviously have natural abilities. Why don't you join me instead? I'm starting an intermediate class in a few minutes, I bet I can teach you how to do things on skis you never even thought possible."

Shalimar lightly elbowed Brennan in the stomach when he growled lowly in his throat. _Behave,_ her look seemed to tell him. She turned eagerly back towards the instructor. "Do you actually get to take a run in your class?" So far, much to her chagrin, they had been sticking to the learning trail and hadn't actually skied any of the runs yet.

"They take four of the middle slopes." With a breathless gasp, their beginner instructor eased her large frame to a stop beside them, looking suddenly cheerful.. "You know, Shalimar, you really should go with Paul." Her gaze drifted over to Brennan. "I'll take care of Brennan for you."

"What do you think?" Shalimar turned excited eyes upon Brennan. "I know we said we'd do this together, but--"

He watched as her eyes flicked past his shoulder to the sloping hills, lighting up as she saw a skier sail gracefully past them and disappear down the run. _The slopes, not Paul._ Brennan smiled tenderly back down at her, squeezing her hands lightly. "Go for it."

"Thanks, Bren," She grinned widely with excitement, pulling him down for a sweet kiss.

_So there_, Brennan couldn't help but smirk at Paul as they broke apart, resting his hands possessively on her waist.

Paul's head nodded in a hint of a challenge. "Yeah, thanks, Bren."

Brennan bristled again, but Shalimar didn't notice, she was already halfway to the slopes.

"See you later!" She waved merrily at Brennan.

With a quick grin, Paul pushed off his skis, following. Brennan stared after her. She looked like she could go for hours. With a wry grin, he shook his head, wondering if Paul had any clue what he was in for. _Give him hell, Shal_. Brennan watched them disappear, startling when a flabby hand tugged on his arm.

"Honey, class is waiting!"

_Great._ Brennan stole one more glance at Shalimar before resignedly trudging after his infatuated instructor, wincing as four little girls in pink whisked past him, little hands tugging him with them towards the beginner trail. "Welcome to the Bunny Hill," a painted sign greeted him, fluffy white snowbunnies pointing the way to the little trail. He hit the sign with his fist, arms teetering wildly as he almost lost his balance amidst the giggling group. _Just great._

She was having the time of her life. Shalimar grinned as she sped down the trail, wind roaring through her ears and creating an odd sort of silence that she found peaceful. It was almost like flying, she decided happily, body naturally turning to adjust to the curve in the slope, knees bending to absorb the bumps, poles tucked tightly into her sides. A mysterious world of white whipped by her until too soon, the trail came to an end. Reluctantly, she turned, snow scattering as she glided to a stop.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Paul came to a stop behind her a moment later, wheezing for air.

"I love this," Shalimar nodded breathlessly, eyes alight as she looked around at the snowy wonderland. "It's so beautiful. I feel like I could keep going forever."

Paul's face wilted slightly at her words, hand clutched to his side. He straightened slightly, deepening his voice. "You're beautiful."

Shalimar frowned as she turned and suddenly realized Paul had stepped up close behind her. She discreetly cleared her throat, planting her poles into the frozen ground and pushing off, moving back to the head of the trail, smiling in delight when she spotted Brennan nearby. He was sturdier now that he had his skis off, and was patiently kneeling before a group of admiring little girls, talking with them. She could hear them giggling in response from back on the trail, and chuckled under her breath. _Always the Womanizer. _She shook her head in tender amusement.

"Shalimar, wait!" Paul sucked in a mouthful of air and tried again, swishing to a stop in front of her, blocking the trail. "I thought maybe we could have dinner tonight."

"I'm here with Brennan," She gestured over to the waiting elemental, "but thanks for the thought."

"I won't take no for an answer," he smiled at her, sidestepping closer. "Why be with him when you could be with a real man?"

"Like you?" Her brows rose at his oily grin. "I don't think so. Besides," She casually advised, flicking snow off her jacket, "You shouldn't underestimate Brennan."

Paul leaned closer anyway, eyes suddenly widening in shock when from seemingly out of nowhere, a bolt of blue arced between them, sizzling in the cool air, snapping dangerously close to his face. He paled, scrambling backward on his skis, falling down in his haste.

Shalimar's head whipped around, not quite able to hold back laughter as Brennan stood casually, fingers still outstretched. She knew she shouldn't encourage him, but she shook her head at him, smiling anyway. He grinned back at her, blowing sparks off his fingers as she propped her hands on her hips, head dipping down to wink at the four little girls standing around him, mouths wide open in awe.

"Some people are just slow catching on," He called pointedly back to the shaking instructor sprawled on his backside, smile widening as he watched Shalimar step over him, smirking, and ski towards his waiting arms. _Greek gods were highly overrated._

Cabin number Three stood slightly apart from the others, atop a small slope and by the crook of a frozen river. Though it was buried under almost a foot of snow, puffy smoke billowed merrily out of its brick chimney, evidence of life within. Inside, was warm and cozy. A soft sigh escaped Shalimar as she turned in sleep, invariably seeking out the comfort of the body next to her. Brennan's arm tightened around her waist, drawing her closer yet as his eyes fluttered open. He tensed slightly at the sight of wooden walls, relaxing almost immediately as he remembered where they were. _The cabin_. After skiing for several hours, he had finally coaxed Shalimar inside for supper at the lodge. Paul had glowered at them from a nearby table, and Brennan couldn't help but feel pride as he left the dining room with Shalimar on his arm. He grinned at the memory, dropping a kiss into her hair, casting his eyes at the clock on the bedside table. He was surprised to find it was already after eight o'clock. They had only intended to take a short nap. He shrugged, settling his head back down on the downy pillow, drawing the comforter back over Shalimar's shoulders as she stirred again. The lodge was having a big party up at the main house, but they had opted to spend their New Years together in the quietness of their cabin instead. After having such a chaotic Christmas, Brennan wanted nothing more than time alone with Shalimar. _She loved him._ He still couldn't believe they had finally gotten together. He was a lucky bastard, and he knew it. _And so did Paul._ He grinned again.

"What are you thinking about?" Shalimar's voice startled him, and he looked down to see her watching him.

"About how you're mine." He couldn't keep the smugness from his voice.

Shalimar smiled knowingly. "You were thinking about that instructor, weren't you?"

"What?" Brennan feigned surprise. "No."

"Uh-huh," Shalimar pushed herself up against his chest, teasing him. "You were jealous, weren't you?"

"Nah."

"Uh-huh."

He shook his head. "I don't know, Shal. I think that concussion must've affected you more than we thought, you're crazy, seeing things."

"I don't think so." She ran her fingers up his chest teasingly until he finally grinned back in acknowledgement. She laughed, and he reddened slightly. "Well, I'm glad that I'm yours as well." She caught his lower lip, working it gently, hands running up his shoulders, fingers linking together behind his neck as she teased him more with nibbling kisses.

"Shalimar," he finally rasped, catching her head between his hands, holding her still so he could kiss her more thoroughly. Her giggles died in the back of her throat, replaced with desire, uncurling in the pit of her stomach and leaving her wanting for more when he finally lifted his head.

"I love you, Shal." His eyes were deep and dark, and she felt she could happily drown in them.

"I love you too." She slid her fingers into the short hair at the nape of his neck, tilting his head down into another warm kiss. The fireplace crackled behind them, and the smell of woodsmoke was thick in the air. It was perfect. She almost purred as Brennan's hands started to move again, caressing her back with broad strokes until she shuddered beneath his touch. His fingers paused, digging into her hips, pulling her more fully on top of him when she suddenly froze.

She could feel eyes watching them.

"Brennan!"

"Hmm?" He barely heard her, lost in hazy passion, seeking her lips once more, eyes peering open in disappointment when she failed to respond.

"Brennan!" She tugged desperately on his shoulders, a corner of her mind distractedly amused to see it took a moment for his eyes to focus.

"Someone's outside!"

"What?" He blinked incoherently, shaking his head. "Shal, as long as they're out there and not in here, who cares." He tried to kiss her again.

A knock sounded at the door.

He huffed in frustration. _Why were they always cursed with interruptions?_ "Ignore it." He headed for her lips, settling for her ear instead when she turned her head to the side, listening.

The knock sounded again.

"Brennan--"

"They'll go away, don't worry." His mouth was busy moving down her neck.

_"Looks like there's no one here."_

A faint voice could be heard through the log walls.

"See," Brennan flashed her a quick grin of triumph, immediately claiming her lips as his prize. She melted into him, trying to ignore the prickling feeling at the back of her neck.

_"No, daddy, they're here. I can see them on the bed. They're kissing..."_

Their lips brought apart with an abrupt smack as another little voice carried on the wind, staring at each other with horror, eyes slowly turning to the big picture window by the door.

A pair of big, green eyes stared solemnly back at them.

Shalimar gasped, and Brennan suddenly sat straight up, abruptly pulling her off of him.

A familiar giggle sounded, and Brennan groaned, recognizing one of the little girls from their skiing lessons.

Shalimar wanted to die of mortification, face flaming red as they opened the door.

The man on the other side was equally red. "I'm, ah, sorry to interrupt you folks, but Caroline insisted on finding you. I couldn't get her to go to sleep until I brought her here..." He was rambling, fiddling with the pink fuzz on top of her ski cap, eyes not quite able to make contact.

"Can we help you?" Shalimar finally took pity and rescued him. "I'm Shalimar, and this is---"

"Brennan!" Caroline beamed up at him. "He's the one, daddy."

_"The one?"_ Shalimar looked over her shoulder at Brennan as he shifted his feet uneasily. _What did he do now?_ As if reading her thoughts, he shrugged helplessly.

The man turned even redder. "Caroline insists that he makes lightening, and she wanted to see it one more time since we're leaving in the morning."

_Lightening?_ Shalimar paled slightly."Ah, excuse me?"

The man laughed in embarrassment. "See, Caroline, I told you it was nonsense."

"But daddy--"

"Now we've bothered these nice people enough, you got to see him, so we're going now." He dropped a firm hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Good night."

"Ah, good night." Shalimar called uncertainly after them, elbowing Brennan as he hovered behind her.

"Good night," Brennan waved to the little girl as she peered back over her shoulder at him as her father dragged her away. He grinned, letting a few tiny sparks dance on his fingertips.

_"Daddy!"_

Her hushed whisper could be heard even as Shalimar hastily slammed the door shut.

"Brennan," She turned back toward him, hands on her hips.

"What?" He grinned mercilessly, linking his arms around her waist and tugging her close.

"You're terrible," She repeated her earlier words, whispering in reprimand as he sought her lips.

"I know,"He mumbled back, mouth moving gently over hers. "But you love me anyway."

She laughed, shrieking as he suddenly swooped her up into his arms, turning them in mad circles until they collapsed breathlessly onto the bed.

"Brennan!" Her face was turned up, wreathed in smiles, and she took his breath away. He shook his head in wonderment, framing her cheeks, fingers running softly over her features, memorizing them.

"I'll be right back." She suddenly pulled away, and he hemmed in disappointment.

"Where are you going?" He watched in confusion as she bent to pull on her boots.

"To get more firewood," She grinned back at him over her shoulder. "We're almost out, and I plan to keep us holed up in this cabin_ all_ through the night."

He laughed, eyes twinkling. "I like the way you think."

"I'll be right back," She waggled her eyebrows, disappearing out the door.

Brennan jiggled his knees up and down, waiting, quickly growing impatient. He cast his eyes around the room, seeing their suitcases. "Might as well unpack," He spoke aloud, cheerful at the evening's prospects. _This was going to be the best New Year's he'd ever had._ He whistled softly as he unpacked his bag, making quick work of it, and turning to Shalimar's next. He dug in, freezing as his hands landed on stretchy material. _She didn't._ He pulled at the material, laughing as green tights came tumbling out of her bag. _She did. _

"You're sick, Shal." He chuckled to himself, glancing appraisingly at the door, hands falling to his belt buckle.

A few minutes later, a shuffle sounded, and he quickly straightened up, moving to open the door for her.

"I've been waiting for you--" His voice trailed away, horrified.

In the doorway, stood their woman ski instructor, beefy mouth wide open.

_Oh crap._ He swallowed hard, face flaming when her eyes dipped down, and she brightened.

"Uh, can I help you?" He dunked behind the door.

"Honey, you sure can," The woman clapped a massive hand onto the door, eagerly tugging with surprising strength.

He tugged back.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Brennan's breath huffed in relief as Shalimar's amused voice hit his ears. His head shot up, eyes pleading. "Shal!"

She paused on the edge of the porch, arms full of wood, eyes dancing as she immediately took in the situation.

The instructor's flabby lips stuck out in a pout. "I just came by to see how you were doing."

"We're doing fine." Shalimar's voice was firm, boding no room for argument. "Thank you for checking."

The woman reluctantly released the door, knowing when she was being dismissed. "Alright." She sighed, casting one final, longing look at Brennan. "Good night, then."

"Good night." Shalimar's lips quivered in amusement as the woman stalked away, turning to Brennan. "Got any more admirers coming by tonight?"

"Very funny." Brennan slammed the door, eyes narrowing in finality. "That's the last time we open that thing, no matter what."

"Agreed." Shalimar raked her eyes over Brennan's bare chest, smirking. "I see you've been digging through my suitcase."

Brennan suddenly remembered his attire. He reached over, plucking the wood from her arms. She laughed as he threw them over his shoulder without even looking; laughing harder still when one log struck the clock and it gave an offended clang.

"I think you killed it." She wrapped her arms around him as he tugged her close.

"Good," Brennan muttered, hands framing her face."No more interruptions, no more distractions. I don't even want time to exist right now." He sighed, running his hands along her shoulders and down her back, head dropping down as she turned her lips up towards his.

_"Hey, guys! Happy New Year!" _

They cringed as Jesse's voice suddenly rang out between them.

Shalimar couldn't help it; she burst out laughing at the look on Brennan's face.

At Sanctuary, Jesse's brows winged upward at the muttered exclamations coming through his ring before the connection was clearly, deliberately cut. He grinned, shaking his head.

It was dark and cool in the cabin when Shalimar woke up some hours later, immediately sensing she was alone. She rolled over, feeling across the other side of the bed and finding a note. She yawned, stretching stiff muscles as she sat up and padded towards the dying fire. It was chilly, and she shivered, throwing a few more logs into the fireplace before settling into a stuffed overchair, tucking her feet up under her. She yawned again, opening the note, smiling as she read Brennan's scribbled handwriting telling her he would be right back and that she wasn't to leave the cabin. She raised her eyebrows, looking around the dim room. His scent still lingered, but it was faint, telling her he had already been gone awhile. She glanced at the clock, shaking her head when she saw it no longer kept time. _It must be near midnight_, she finally decided, seeing the moon already high in the sky through the big picture window by the door. She leaned her head on her knees, enjoying the warmth from the fire, allowing her eyes to drift shut once more, startled awake some time later when cold air brushed through the cabin and Brennan was suddenly kneeling before her. She opened her eyes, blinking. She must have fallen asleep again.

"Hey," Brennan's hands were cool as they brushed strands of hair off her face. He smiled as she blinked again, pushing up on his toes to give her a warm kiss.

"Where did you go?" She mumbled, hand rising to block a yawn.

"You'll see," He kissed her forehead, holding out his hands. "Come on."

"What are you doing?" His strong hands enveloped around hers, tugging her to her feet. She looked up at his eager face, waking up as she sensed his excitement. "Brennan?"

He laughed. "You'll see." He led her to the door, pausing to have her bundle up.

"I thought you said we weren't opening that door anymore," She teased him as his fingers drummed impatiently against its frame.

"This is different," He threw back, smiling as she finally stood before him. He reached down, wrapping her scarf more securely around her neck, fingers closing around hers as he opened the door. "Close your eyes."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Please." He fairly danced with enthusiasm.

She shook her head, complying, smiling as he directed her down the stairs, hissing as she suddenly slipped on a patch of ice.

"Whoa, careful," Brennan deftly caught her. "Sorry about that."

She shrugged, eyes still closed, breath leaving her as she found herself being picked up suddenly. "Brennan!"

"It's ok, I've got you," His breath was warm on her cheek, and she smiled, curling into his hold, confused when he set her down again only a few short steps later. She felt warm flannel under her fingers, and opened her eyes, looking around in wonderment.

"You did all this?"

Brennan beamed back at her, settling behind her, legs spreading out on either side of her as he pulled her against his chest.

White lights had been strung around three trees, closing them off in a gentle triangle. Snow had been dugout, forming low, gleaming walls around them that helped block the wind. Several layers of blankets lay beneath them, so many she could scarcely feel the cold seeping through. A small fire crackled in a pit beside them, and champagne shone back at her in the moonlight, two glasses waiting side by side. She shook her head, tears springing to her eyes at the display of love. His arms closed around her, and she leaned back into his embrace.

"Thank you," Her voice was thick.

He pressed a long kiss into her hair. "No, Shal," He finally whispered, "I should be thanking you."

"For what?" She twisted to look back at him.

"For loving me." He lifted her hair, pressing soft kisses along her neck. "You've taught me what it means to trust again, you've given me your heart."

His voice turned husky, and he dropped her hair, cupping her face. "I promise, no matter what, you will always have my love in return."

"And you will always have mine." She met his lips, tears spilling over in complete happiness, overwhelmed by the amazing love she felt for the man who held her so tenderly.

He pulled back after long moments, pressing his lips against her eyes, tasting the saltiness of her tears. She sniffed as he pulled back.

"I have something for you."

"You mean there's more?" She laughed in disbelief as he grinned and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Go on, open it," He whispered encouragingly as she stared at him, settling her back into his arms.

Fingers trembled as she pulled at a tiny red ribbon, opening the box.

Twin hearts stared back at her, exact miniature replicas of the necklace clasped around her neck. She lifted a finger, tracing the smooth gold around the entwined metal. They were simple earrings, but they stood for so much more. "Brennan." She breathed his name, unable to say more.

He kissed the top of her head, tucking her more closely against him.

They were silent for long moments, enjoying each other's warmth. Stars splattered the sky in a brilliant array, more visible here then elsewhere because of the sloping hill, reminding Shalimar of home, of the view atop Sanctuary, and she somehow knew that Brennan had picked this place on purpose because of it. _Just for her._

"Ready for a new year?" Brennan's warm breath tickled her ear.

"Is it midnight?" She sat up slightly as he reached for the champagne.

"Just about." Brennan showed her his watch, the one she had given him for Christmas, and they both paused to smile at the memory. The second hand indicated midnight was scant seconds away. They lifted their glasses, clinking them together, toasting the night, leaning in for a kiss just as a faint cheer was heard from the lodge below.

"Happy New Year," She smiled against his lips, tasting the love he poured back at her, feeling his strong arms wrap around her, hearing his heart beat steadily beneath his chest.

"Happy New Year, Shal," Brennan palmed her cheek, leaning her gently back as he kissed her again, pulling her closer yet until they seemed almost as one in the glow of the moonlight, lost in the love they found in each other's arms. And this time, there were no interruptions.

Stars twinkled overhead and gold hearts winked gleefully back, knowing they were forever entwined, forever loved.

The End!


End file.
